Species
Species in bold are the main/playable ones. Side note, the aliases generally have nothing to do with anything. They're mainly inside jokes and lore based. The first numbers are their average lifespans based on how long they could live, disregarding factors like war, disease, famine, etc. The second numbers are when they come of age. Children Of The Hand Children Of The Hand are the humanistic appearing species. They have to be under 60% animal to be considered a Hand Child. * [[Humans|'Humans']]'- 72:18' * [[Elves|'Elves']]'- 125:31' * [[Dwarves|'Dwarves']]'- 65:16' * [[Orcs|'Orcs']]'- 90:22' * [[Goblins|'Goblins']]'- 50:12' * [[Saccitors|'Saccitors']]'- 200:50' * Faeries- 110:27 * Trolls- 40:10 * Golems- 10:N/A * Pixies- 5:1 * Nøkken- 150:37 * Hobs- 15:3 * Hulders- 85:21 * Nymphai- 300:75 Children Of The Claw While the Children Of The Claw are the animalistic appearing species. They have to be over 60% animal to be considered a Claw Child. * [[Ourthraji|'Ourthraji']]'- 75:19' * [[Umbraeths|'Umbraeths']]'- 140:35' * [[Seafolk|'Seafolk']]'- 120:30' * Hybrids- N/A * Caprikin- 60:15 * Taurs- 225:56 * Nagas- 35:8 * Harpies- 60:15 * Kappas- 130:32 * Equians- 75:18 * Leporids- 10:2 * Draconians- 400:100 * Griffins- 15:3 * Hippogriffs- 30:7 * Beste Glatisant- 20 * Cerberuses- 100:25 * Orthri- 100:25 * Chimeras- 20:5 * Manticores- 15:3 * Zheng- 40:10 * Kitsunes- 100:25 * Sphinxes- 130:32 * Cockatrices- 10:2 * Amphisbaenae- 11:3 * Gajaminas- 50:12 * Chupacabras- 9:2 * Treants- 270:67 * Roc- 180:45 * Lygokanth- 127:31 Top Ten Longest Lifespans # Draconians- 400 # Nymphai- 300 # Treants- 270 # Taurs- 225 # Saccitors- 200 # Roc- 180 # Nøkken- 150 # Umbraeths- 140 # Sphinxes- 130 # Kappas- 130 Wings And Fins I didn't feel like this deserved its own page. These are literally just deviations of pegasi and hippocampi, which are in equians. Pteros is Latin for wings and campos is Greek for fish, but we're gonna shorten it to ptero and camp. Calling them sky deer or sea deer, for example, is okay too. Replace the 'us' with an I or add an I, respectively, for plurals. Example; pterocervi and cervicampi. If you want to know more combinations, look on the taur page and rearrange the name to fit. What Are Afflictions? Affliction in of itself is a plural noun that describes something that causes pain or suffering, but the way I apply it here is just a neutral term to describe blessings, curses, illnesses, and the like. Therianthropy In real life, therianthropy is the mythological ability of beings able to shapeshift into an animal, or sometimes more than one animal. It's possible that cave drawings found at Les Trois Frères (le twah fray-res?) in France, depict ancient beliefs in the concept. The most well known form of therianthropy is lycanthropy, which is specifically wolfish shifts. Therianthropy is modernly practiced as a purely spiritual concept. Clinical werewolfism, also known as werewolf syndrome, is a real, rare, thing, while the werewolfism I typically speak of is mythical werewolfism. In Baolynn, therianthropy is the umbrella term for a variety of animal shapeshifters including lycanthropy (wolves), cynanthropy (dogs), ailuranthropy (cats), ursanthropy (bears), and the like. Werebeasts and therianthropes are both animalistic shifters, but they're different. Werebeastism is a curse, while therianthropy is a blessing. You uncontrollably shift due to heightened emotions or during a full moon with werebeastism, while you can completely control therianthropic shifts. Underworlders Undead. It's a word used to describe risen dead; corporeal or otherwise. More specific terms would be litches and ghosts. Souls are the spiritual essence of life. Spirits are the essence of an individual being. Your eyes are the windows to the soul. A colored iris means a present spirit, while a colored pupil means a present soul. As long as you have a soul, you're alive. As long as you have a spirit, you are yourself. Deities are the only exception to this rule. They have glowing BB eyes. Yuci affectionately refers to the different states as batteries (AA), babblers (BA), henchmen (AB), and puppets (BB). Because most underworlders have amnesia due to, y'know, dying, they forget their mother tongue and end up speaking Levanjor instead since that's the most common language in the Underworld. Undead Sicariths are more common than undead Nokiariths due to the meargen still being able to function long after death. Undead Nokiariths would've need to been buried with a mediator/died with one near them. Most undead usually rise within a few hours to several weeks after death because of a magick disease in the soil that targets carrion. Litches, undead with bodies * Revenants * Ghouls * Vampires * Zombies * Dullahan * Wendigoag Ghosts, undead without bodies * Phantoms * Apparitions * Wraiths * Poltergeists * Noppera-bo Demonism And Angelicism Undead can't breed because their bodies don't function like normal, but just allow the demons and angels to be able to so I don't have to think about it too deeply. These are the terms that I created to stray away from the "sinners and saints" mentality. They're used in the Underworld, though Overworlders tend not to gravitate towards these. Offspring with feathered wings are called cherubs, while offspring with bat-like wings are called imps. Young nephalem are called hybrabies. Whitewing, blackclaw, or nephie, their appearance will still be mixed with their spirit animal. * Silverwing: An archangel; an angel higher in rank. * Whitewing: A typical angel with white feathered wings and human colored skin. Angel skin is thick, soft, hide-like, and able to resist inhumanly low temperatures. * Whiteclaw: A risen demon with bat-like wings that begin to grow white feathers, skin that's turning human colored, shrinking horns, and scleras that are turning white. - * Silverclaw: An archdemon; a demon higher in rank. * Blackclaw: A typical demon with bat-like wings and red skin. Demon skin is thick, rough, hide-like, and able to resist inhumanly high temperatures. * Blackwing: A fallen angel with black feathered wings that begin to shed to look bat-like, skin that's turning red, growing horns, and scleras that are turning black. - * Nephalem: The forbidden child of a whitewing and a blackclaw. Their wings are bat-like with the top half covered in grey feathers, their skin is a mix of both parents, and may have at least one horn. Affectionately nicknamed nephies. The spelling stays the same for singular and plural. * Seraphim: The rare state of having three sets of wings. A whitewing or a blackclaw may be a seraphim. Example: A demonic seraphim or an angelic seraphim. Nephalic seraphim have never occurred.